mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mascotia Wiki
Welcome to Mascotia Wiki, (Non-Canon Wiki) Maskotia still lives on. ''' This wiki is For content that is not official or no longer canocial to the Maskotia plotline. Feel free to goof around and add your own Mascots here. Add all your personal OCs here. The information on this wiki is, for the most part, outdated. Nevertheless, admins may still visit from time to time, so it's not entirely dead, simply the '''community wiki. Centeral mascotia updated with LENSE FLAIR.png|Mascotia|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Mascotia|linktext=Explore the world of Mascotia Hoatzin.png|Hoatzin Cliffs|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Hoatzin_Cliffs|linktext=Learn about one of Mascotia's wonders, the Hoatzin Cliffs. Pantheon.png|Pantheon|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Pantheon|linktext=Explore the mysterious desert planet of Pantheon and it's ancient artifacts. The Wiki This Wiki is dedicated to the Mascot Community of Spore, and the things created within it. Make sure you read all of the RULES! Need help? Looking to brainstorm? Wanna derp around with friends? Check out the Talk Pages that no one uses! FAQ: Q: What are Mascots/OCs? A: These OCs, or 'Mascots', on this Wikia are Original Characters made by people of the Spore community, and other communities. Q: Can I make an OC? A: Yes, but do not use other OCs as bases for yours. And make them ORIGINAL. Hence "Original Character". Q: ''What is Spore?'' A: '''Spore is a single player video game where the plot is to advance a creature through an evolutionary path. '''Q: Exactly how the heck is Mascotia pronounced anyway?! A: MASS-co-SHEE-uh. Kind of confusing, I know. What's even more confusing is that Maskotia is pronounced Mahz-KO-shuh. Honestly, you can pronounce them however the heck you want, though. Q: How do I make an infobox on a page? A: Tutorial Here. Q: How exactly should I be tagging stuff? A: Find a guide Here. Q: That tagging guide is way too confusing! Is there an easier way to go about it? A: Yes. Just tag your pages as "Tag Me", and Pettamapossum will swoop down from the sky and tag it for you. Tagging your stuff with that makes his job much easier, and helps get things fixed up sooner. (NOTE: Pettamapossum rarely visits this wiki, so pages may not get magically tagged by themselves.) Q: Why do I keep seeing Mascotia spelled with a 'k'? A: 'Maskotia' is the canon spelling used for a different series. The Mascotia from the community Mascot Community is spelled with a 'c'. Q: Who are the admins here? A: '''UnreachableStars, Pettamapossum, ShadowRaptor101, TheRhedNova, BigBear629, though we are more or less absent most of the time, due to working on canon information (NOTE: For the moment at least, this wiki will be touched very little by the admins). '''Q: Question. Could I be an admi-'' '''A:' No. Q: Who took the cookie from the cookie jar? A: It was Frog. Q: WHERE'S THE BREAD? A: PEETA TOOK THE BREAD. Q: How does one hide from the inevitable sea horse invasion? A: Hide under a blanket; Sea horses do not understand the concept of blankets. Q: Why haven't you been changing the poll on time?! A: Life has called me off to do other things. Q: Why isn't anything goin' on here anymore? A: A new Wiki has surfaced, and most information here has been rendered Noncanocial to the real Maskotia. Someday though, this wiki may be started back up as a community wiki where anyone can add their own character and give them whatever story, characteristics and appearance they please. Oh, and no, they will not be made official. ''Mascotia, Copyright Nolan Parks. All characters and stories belong to their respective creators. ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Check out the rules and tagging guide, if you haven't already. (Links below) If you want to know what I'm working on next, check out my to-do list. Also, if you have any suggestions or thoughts about the front page layout, please let us know on the Talk Page. ~Pettamapossum 500 Pages and counting! Great work everyone! ~Pettamapossum Wiki front page is still under renovation. Please excuse the mess. ---- ---- No hate please, and try to keep the language clean. Who's your favorite Mascot? Ploxl Noll Guy Kenny Kaxl Spot Tadpole Glorest Kishiru Other See past poll results HERE Category:Browse Category:Wiki